


kiss.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to do it right there in the water, just pull Erik to him and press their lips together as hard as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss.

He wanted to do it right there in the water, just pull Erik to him and press their lips together as hard as he could. But he didn't. He wanted to do it right outside the Division X headquarters, when he was trying to convince Erik to stay, just walk up to him and kiss him for all he was worth. But he didn't. He wanted to do it on their first night in the mansion, just press him up against the wall at night and tangle their lips together in a deep kiss. Yet he didn't. 

But Erik did.


End file.
